Coming of Age
by Rockthis
Summary: TJ notices changes in Spinelli, and it is causing several problems to rise--how can he handle it?
1. Discoveries and Discussions

It was a normal September day in Arkansas and fourteen year old TJ Detwieler was about to begin his freshman year of high school at Washington High. He was excited about starting a new year at school, not only because he had grown to like going to school, but because he was looking forward to finally seeing his best friend Ashley Spinelli for the first time since school let out the previous June. Spinelli, as she preferred to be called, had spent the summer in New York visiting her family, and TJ had missed her terribly, not only because she was his best friend, but because he had liked her since kindergarten. However, he had never admitted it, so his feelings had gone unnoticed. This year would be different though, this year, he was finally going to ask her out.  
  
As TJ got ready to leave, he noticed Spinelli leaving her house as well. As he watched her walk over to her mother's car, he noticed that she had changed a lot since the last time he saw her. Spinelli was dressed in a pair of light blue low rise jeans, black platform boots, and a red tank top that seemed to hug her body perfectly.  
  
"Wow," TJ thought as he watched her mom drive her to school, "She is so beautiful, how am I even going to talk to her now?" he wondered as his stomach did a series of flip flops.  
  
Not knowing what to do, TJ finished washing up and preparing to get ready for school. He was just leaving the house when he decided to make a pit stop before he headed to class. Making a left turn, he started walking towards his friend Vince LaSalle's house.  
  
Five minutes later, he was sitting in Vince's kitchen drinking orange juice and discussing how much Spinelli had changed.  
  
"So, yeah man, she is so beautiful now, I mean she always was, but now--- just wow!" TJ gushed as he told Vince about seeing Spinelli that morning  
  
"Dude, just ask her out. You know you want to, and have wanted to since that experiment in the fourth grade. This is the perfect time to do it. New school year, new start, what's stopping you from finally asking out your longtime crush?" Vince asked as he poured them more juice.  
  
"Long time crush? What are you talking about Vince?" TJ asked innocently, as hi face began turning red.  
  
"Don't you dare deny it dude, we all know you have liked Spinelli since kindergarten. After all, you practically call President Bush and his secret service men every time she is in a jam. Plus you never date anyone, and you- --oh, why am I explaining it, you know you like her!"  
  
TJ sighed. "Yeah, so I do, but now, I can't do this, she is so beautiful, I want to tell her, but my stomach does flip-flops every time I see her. How will I ever get the courage to ask her out? Besides, she's my best friend, would I really want to ruin that?"  
  
"Dude, you have got to tell her how you feel. I mean it's obvious she likes you too, so just go for it already, before someone else snatches her up. And I know you don't want that to happen!" Vince looked at his friend as he put their glasses in the sink and began to wash them.  
  
"OK, Vince" TJ said crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. "Like you should be one to talk, 'Mr. I'm too macho to ask out who I like.'"  
  
"What are you talking about, Teej?" Vince asked innocently, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, did you or did you not ever do anything about that long time crush you had on my cousin, Miss Gretchen Grundler?" TJ demanded, glaring at him.  
  
Vince suddenly became very interested in his watch. "Um, Teej, we gotta start to head to school. We can discuss your Spinelli situation on the way to school," he quickly said, wanting to avoid any and all talk about his crush and how he was too chicken to do anything about it.  
  
"Someone needs to practice what they preach," TJ muttered as he followed vince out the door. 


	2. One Unusual Sensation

A/N: thank you for your reviews!!  
  
"So, dude, you know what you're going to say to her, right?" Vince asked as they approached their group of friends after third period.  
  
"Yes, Vince, act natural, be myself and then ask her to come over this afternoon. I got it!" TJ said confidently, even though he was dying from nervousness on the inside. He had seen Spinelli in math class earlier that morning, but he had gotten in too late to speak with her and by the time he had finished signing in with their teacher, Spinelli had already left for her next class. He only hoped that Vince's confidence pep talk would pay off so he would no longer be intimidated by Spinelli's beauty and changes.  
  
"OK, good, now say hi," Vince hissed into his ear, practically pushing him into Spinelli.  
  
"Um, hi, you guys, hey Spinelli, how was New York this summer?" TJ asked, his voice squeaking ever so slightly as he took in her beauty.  
  
Spinelli smiled at him. "Hey, Teej," she said, leaning over to give him a hug.  
  
TJ smiled as he embraced his friend, who seemed to still be the loving, yet tough girl he had known since kindergarten. "What was I so worried about?" he thought to himself.  
  
"It was ok, you know, spending time with my relatives can get a bit boring after awhile, but now I'm back here with you guys, ready to embark on some new and exciting adventures" Spinelli answered laughing slightly.  
  
"And we are glad you're back, Spinelli," Gretchen told her, "The summer was so boring without you."  
  
"That it was," Gus agreed.  
  
"So what other classes does everyone have this year? Oh how wonderful it would be if we are all have some classes together again!" Mikey exclaimed, taking out his schedule.  
  
As the rest of the gang compared schedules, Spinelli reached into her binder to take out hers. As she went to grab it, she dropped her binder, sending papers and folders flying across the quad. Spinelli leaned over to pick up the floating papers, her tank top shifting ever so slightly  
  
TJ was about to go and help her when he noticed something that caused him to feel an unusual sensation inside him.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," he thought, "is she really wearing....." his thoughts trailed off when he noticed what that unusual sensation he was feeling had led to. "Oh, no," he thought, frantically trying to find a way to hide his problem.  
  
"Pssst, Vince, I need your math book, now!!" TJ whispered to his friend, hoping he would get the hint.  
  
"But Teej, I've already told you I'm not in your math class," Vince said not getting the hint.  
  
"Here, TJ take mine, you're in my class." Spinelli offered, getting up off the ground and handing him her math book  
  
"Ummmm.. sorry Spin but, I need Vince's, so Vince, can you give me that nice big math book of yours?" TJ asked pointedly, hoping Vince would finally get the hint.  
  
"Why, is it a lucky math book or something?" Spinelli asked, confused by her friends behavior.  
  
"Ummm... you could say that," TJ replied hoping she wouldn't notice what was going on.  
  
"Ummmm, ok, who knew math books brought you good luck," Spinelli said, putting her book away. "Especially Vince's."  
  
"Yeah, well. Its something that happened over the summer so you really wouldn't get it," TJ said. He was hoping she wouldn't ask and that none of the guys would say anything.  
  
"Come on, Teej. I can tell there's something wrong," Spinelli said putting her arm around his shoulder, something that made TJ more nervous than ever, if that was at all possible.  
  
TJ hurriedly shook it off as he said," Look. I've got to go. See you at lunch." And with that he ran off trying to think of a way to hide his problem.  
  
Vince went to follow him to see what was wrong, leaving the rest of the gang in a state of confusion. 


	3. Bathroom Talks

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.. we need more people reading   
  
this!   
  
And agian.. this is for laughs.. we aren't trying to get all   
  
technical.. so we   
  
changed it to make ya'll happy and made him 14. So be happy and keep   
  
reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Teej, you in there?" Vince called, walking into the boys bathroom.  
  
"Over here!," TJ called from around the corner," Vince i need some   
  
help!"  
  
"Um, Teej, how can I possibly help you? You have been potty trained for   
  
years!"   
  
Vince answered, confused.  
  
"Its not THAT," TJ sounded disgusted," Something else happened."  
  
"What happened?" Vince asked, still not following.  
  
"Well when I saw Spinelli... something triggered something.. and then   
  
something   
  
else happened.. and.. WHY DIDNT YOU JUST GIVE ME YOUR DAMN MATH BOOK?  
  
"You wanted to hit Spinelli? Teej, you're not making any sense!" Vince   
  
told him,   
  
his clueless behavior wearing on TJ's nerves.  
  
"No, of course not, why would I want to do that?" TJ asked. "No I   
  
needed the   
  
book for something else." TJ hoped Vince would catch on so he wouldn't   
  
actually   
  
have to say what was going on.  
  
"TJ, just tell me your problem!" Vince asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, when I saw Spinelli, I got this feeling, and um well...." TJ's   
  
voice trailed off   
  
as his face became the color of his trademark hat.  
  
"OK, Teej, what is the problem, it's not like you---wait a minute you   
  
did didn't   
  
you?" Vince practically screamed.  
  
"It depends what you mean by that" TJ said.  
  
"You know, get um, well happy to see her," Vince explained, not wanting   
  
to   
  
further embarrass TJ. "As in having little TJ show up,"  
  
"Yeah.... That happened," TJ replied, embarrassed," But if you saw what   
  
she was   
  
wearing you would do what I did too,"  
  
"Well, dude, you know I don't think of Spinelli like that,' Vince   
  
said, "Gretchen,   
  
on the other hand...."  
  
"Well imagine Gretchen wearing...a...a..." TJ stuttered.  
  
"A what?" Vince asked curiously  
  
"Shewaswearingathong," TJ mumbled  
  
"What? Teej, you need to speak up, I did not hear one word you said,"   
  
Vince said  
  
"SHEWASWEARINGATHONG!"  
  
"TJ just spit it out!" Vince demanded, getting annoyed  
  
(A/N: as the authors try to keep straight faces during all this)  
  
"SHE WAS WEARING A THONG!!!!" TJ yelled as if he was talking to a   
  
kindergartener.  
  
"Wow, she was, i can't imagine her of all people wearing a thong,"   
  
Vince said in   
  
amazement  
  
" Who was wearing a thong?" Randall asked, appearing out of nowhere and   
  
butting into theit conversation.  
  
" Your mom," the boys said at the same time  
  
"Now Randall leave, before I have Spinelli toss you in the girls room,"   
  
TJ   
  
threatened, sending the snitch running in fear and yelling for Miss   
  
Finster.  
  
"As i was saying, I don't think its hard to believe now that I've   
  
seen it!," TJ said,   
  
glad Randall had no idea who they were really talking about.  
  
" Are you sure TJ? " Vince asked doubtfully. "After all, this is   
  
Spinelli we are   
  
talking about"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," TJ snapped. "And now that I noticed, I got this   
  
problem that I   
  
have no idea how to handle"  
  
"Do you think she noticed?" Vince asked.  
  
"I pray to God she hasn't and will never find out," TJ said. "The last   
  
thing I need   
  
is my gorgeous best friend knowing she causes me to, to, ---oh you know   
  
what   
  
she does to me!"  
  
"I feel your pain, man" Vince said, trying to act sympathetic and not   
  
laugh at the   
  
same time," Maybe you should ask her out or something?"  
  
"How is that going to help? Especially if this problem persists," TJ   
  
said looking   
  
down.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you wont have to be embarrassed and cover up your   
  
feelings for her," Vince suggested  
  
"But I can't let her see me like this!" TJ protested," What would you   
  
do if you   
  
were in my shoes?"  
  
"Well I'd hide in the bathroom until school ended and run home before   
  
she got   
  
to me, especially if I were wearing those pants," Vince said, pointing   
  
to TJ's   
  
pants and reminding him that he was still in his track pants.  
  
"But what about classes?" TJ asked  
  
"Hmmm.. good point. I have no idea. But hey man, you need to make a   
  
choice   
  
between Spinelli finding out or you doing good in class," Vince said as   
  
if it were   
  
a life or death situation.  
  
"OK, I'll go to class, but how do, you, um, hide something like this,   
  
you know,   
  
just in case," TJ asked  
  
"I really don't know how," Vince said making TJ feel rather   
  
disappointed.  
  
"You mean this never happened to you before?"  
  
"Ummm.. once or twice. Not as bad as yours though" Vince said, feeling   
  
embarrassed.  
  
"And you handled it how?" TJ wanted to know.  
  
"Like I said, It wasn't as bad as what just happened to you, man! I was   
  
wearing   
  
baggy pants so it really didn't matter, since no one could tell," Vince   
  
replied   
  
casually.  
  
"OK, the problem seemed to calm, let's just hope it doesn't happen   
  
around her   
  
again," TJ told him as the bell rang and they headed to class. 


	4. Gym Tragedys

Later that afternoon, TJ walked into gym class and noticed Spinelli was also in this class with him. "Let's hope this problem doesn't come back," he thought to himself as he noticed how nicely her gym uniform fit her.  
  
"Hey Teej!" Spinelli said, walking over to him.  
  
"Hey, Spinelli, nice though--i mean, nice day we're having isnt it?  
  
"Ummm.. Ya sure, Teej. Where did you run off to earlier?" Spinelli asked, hoping for an explanation.  
  
"Um, contact lens emergency!" TJ said quickly, using the first excuse that came to mind.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses," Spinelli said, sounding confused.  
  
"Its for astigmatism," TJ lied, hoping Spinelli wouldn't question him further.  
  
"Well. Maybe we better start listening to the gym coach so we know what to do," Spinelli replied. She was hoping he would give her a truthful answer and she knew he really didn't have astigmatism, but wasnt sure what else to say   
  
"good idea because he keeps glaring at us," TJ whispered back, catching a whiff of the Love Spell perfume Spinelli was wearing.   
  
"SO CLASS," the coach boomed out to all the students," TODAY YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED PARTNERS FOR OUR SELF-DEFENCE UNIT. THE FOLLOWING PAIRS WILL BE WORKING TOGETHER: GRUNDLER AND LASALLE, KURST AND BLUMUERG, DETWIELER AND SPINELLI, QUINLIN AND GRISWALD. NOW GET INTO YOUR GROUPS AND START PRACTICING YOUR SELF-DENFENCE MOVES I SHOWED YOU EARLIER!"  
  
"So," Spinelli said, smiling at TJ, "I guess we are partners!"  
  
"I guess so," TJ said nervously, watching as Ashley Q and Gus tried to work together, despite Ashley Q.'s concern for breaking a nail.  
  
"So be prepared to go down, Detwieler," Spinelli warned him, using a fake cowgirl accent.  
  
"DETWEILER! SPINELLI! this isn't Love Connection! now start working before i have you both running laps!" the coach boomed.  
  
Sorry coach," they both said, blushing.  
  
"So, yeah," TJ said, gingerly grabbing Spinelli's arm, both afraid he was going to hurt her and that his problem would return.  
  
"Teej, you gotta do better than that!" Spinelli said laughing.  
  
"OK" TJ grabbed onto her shoulders and Spinelli kneed him, and tossed him over her shoulder, using one of the techniques the coach demonstrated.  
  
"Oh, for the love of humanity, not now!" TJ thought as he fell to the ground, turning so that he landed on his stomach.  
  
Spinelli went over to help him up reaching for his hand. But instead of letting her help him up, he pulled him down with her.  
  
"Teej, what are you doing?" she whispered, falling to the ground next to him.  
  
"Just getting back at you for putting me down here," he replied shyly staring into her dark chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Teej, this is self defense, it's kind of required," Spinelli said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know..." TJ said, finally realizing what kind of position they were in. He tried to move closer to her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, despite the, uncomfortable position he was in. Spinelli noticed him moving closer, but pretended she didn't notice anything. She was a little embarrassed, laying here in the middle of the gym so close to TJ. But at the same time she wanted to be closer. so she slid closer ot TJ. Spinelli leaned over to kiss TJ, momentarily forgetting where they were and unaware of TJ's rising problem.  
  
"DETWEILER! SPINELLI!" the coach yelled from behind them, scaring them both out of their minds.  
  
"Yes sir?" Spinelli said jumping up, leaving TJ on the floor.  
  
"This is not the Making Out 101! please get up and work on your self defense techniques before you both land in detention!"  
  
Spinelli blushed red while TJ tried to hide his problem. Luckily only a few groups noticed the lecture they got from the coach because of the noise the defense class was making. TJ turned around so he was facing Spinelli's back. he grabbed her neck and let her throw him again, hoping she would not notice anything unusual.  
  
"Aren't you even going to try, Teej?" Spinelli asked, noticing his problem and trying not to show it.  
  
"Um, normally i would but im not feeling to well,' TJ lied clutching his stomach and pretending to double over.  
  
Spinelli walked over to him putting her arm around his shoulders saying "Really? Gosh I'm sorry Teej!"  
  
"No offense, spin, but do you mind moving? i don't want to get you sick," TJ said, trying to move away from her.  
  
"I don't care," Spinelli replied moving closer to TJ.  
  
"Um, Spinelli, you're sweet for caring, but, excuse me!" TJ said running off as if he were about to get sick.  
  
'God what has gotten into him' Spinelli thought to herself...   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
sorry! i havent really had time to do anything but chat online lately.. stupid me.. im really busy now.. i have 5 essays due tommorrow so i have to run! i also am having a really hard time rememver things to do.. might gace a few things wrong.. so im sorry about that. im just really rushing to get this up.. so i can rush to type chapters for my lame fic im making.  
  
Thankx for reviews.. ill answer them.. or Spinelli Woods Esquire will answer them soon.. but she hasnt been online lately and im really really busy!  
  
CYA  
  
-Sammykay 


	5. Girl Talk

Later that week, Spinelli and Gretchen had decided to have a   
  
sleepover. While doing Spinelli's hair and make-up Gretchen was   
  
chattering about school, although Spinelli really wanted to talk about   
  
was TJ. When Gretchen finally stopped talking, Spinelli decided to   
  
bring the subject up.  
  
"So Gretch, have you noticed anything a little off about TJ lately?"   
  
Spinelli asked as she closed her eyes to allow Gretchen to put on   
  
some blue glitter eyeshadow.  
  
"Nope, he's acting like his normal weird self," Gretchen replied,   
  
concentrating more on the make-up then the conversation.  
  
"Come on Gretchen hes been acting weird all week!" Spinelli   
  
argued.  
  
"Yeah. And like I said. His normal weird self. TJ's always been   
  
weird."  
  
"But this week he's been extra wierd," Spinelli informed her,   
  
emphisizing on the word extra.  
  
: "How?" Gretchen asked, now applying some gloss to Spinelli's lips   
  
and tacky lipstick color.  
  
"Well, he keeps running away when i come near him and in gym   
  
class Wednesday I swear I noticed something," Spinelli said,   
  
frowning at her horrible makeover results.  
  
"What was it?"   
  
"Well," Spinelli said blushing not sure if she should continue. After   
  
all, it was Gretchens cousin she was talking about  
  
  
  
"Well what?" Gretchen asked, adding more and more make-up to   
  
Spinelli's face, thinking that if her science career didn't work out,   
  
she   
  
could always go into cosmetology.  
  
  
  
"Well he was in gym shorts and well, it seemed like, well you know"  
  
"HE WET HIMSELF DIDNT HE?" Gretchen asked a little too loud.   
  
She was thinking about all the blackmailing she could do to get what   
  
she wanted when Spinelli snapped her out of her daydream.  
  
"What the heck, no Gretch, what are we five? Just because he did it   
  
once on the storytime rug in kindergarten doesnt mean he still does!"   
  
Spinelli yelled impaitently.  
  
"Oh, well then what else could he do. I mean its not like hes a girl   
  
so   
  
it cant be anything other than wetting his pants could it?" Gretchen   
  
said in her scientific voice.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Spinelli shook her head. "For someone so smart, you   
  
sure do have a lot of Jessica Simpson moments. I half expect you to   
  
ask me if Chicken of the Sea is really tuna!" Spinell was a little   
  
annoyed that Gretchen was acting so stupid.  
  
"Well then what did he do if I am so stupid?" Gretchen shouted back,   
  
annoyed that she was being seen as dumb.  
  
  
  
]"Think about it!" Spinelli shot back.  
  
"TJ's really a woman and got a visit from Aunt Flow?" Gretchen   
  
asked, confused.  
  
"NO. ITS NOT THAT. THINK ABOUT IT. SOMETHING ONLY A GUY   
  
CAN DO! USE YOUR HEAD GRETCHEN!"  
  
Gretchen thought for a moment, trying to make sense of Spinelli's   
  
dramatics.  
  
"Okay Gretchen. I'll give you a clue. It happens when a guy gets   
  
really turned on," Spinelli said as if she were talking to a   
  
kindergardener.  
  
"When a guy gets really turned on?"   
  
"Urgh THINK ABOUT IT GRETCH. HE "LET" HIMSELF OUT!" Spinelli   
  
yelled trying to make her see what she was talk! ing about.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Speak English!" Gretchen   
  
yelled back.  
  
"Girls, whats going on up there?" Mrs Grundler called from   
  
downstairs.  
  
"Nothing, Mrs. Grundler. We are... uh.. practicing for the next play   
  
at   
  
school. Do you think we will make it?" Spinelli said, giving Gretchen   
  
a look saying '  
  
Go along with it.'  
  
"Um, thats right mom!" Gretchen lied.  
  
"Well.. just keep it down girls. The neighbors probably dont want you   
  
all yelling," Mrs. Grundler told them.  
  
"OK that was close, now tell me what the hell is going on with my   
  
cousin!" Gretchen hissed.  
  
"Well Wednesday in gym we were doing that self defense right?   
  
Well I got him on the ground but he pulled me down with him and   
  
scooted closer to me and then tried to kiss me. Then i noticed him   
  
trying to hide.. well.. yeah this problem he was getting."  
  
"He ate the onions the cafeteria was serving and was worried about   
  
his bad breath?" Gretchen guessed, now straightening Spinelli's   
  
hair.  
  
"NO think about the lower part of his body.. i mean low. Now think of   
  
something a guy does when he..um. feels good!"  
  
"Um you dont mean..." Gretchen asked, finally beginning to catch on   
  
"Oh, heck just tell me what in bloody hell happened ASHLEY!"  
  
"IM NOT TELLING YOU UNLESS YOU STOP CALLING ME   
  
ASHLEY!"   
  
"Fine Spinelli, just tell me!" Gretchen was getting sick of the   
  
guessing game.  
  
"He "LEt himself go! Let himself out! Umm i dont know how to say it.   
  
Little TJ! Little TJ came out!" Spinelli screamed, turning red  
  
"Are you serious? I wonder who he has feelings for?" Gretchen   
  
asked.  
  
"I dont know, how can we find out?"  
  
"Well maybe we can call him," Gretchen suggested with a sly grin  
  
"Are you nuts?" Spinelli squealed, looking at her friend as if she had   
  
grown another head.  
  
"Yes. Becuase if you shut-up then I can ask him like your not even   
  
here. He'd have no idea your part of it"  
  
"But Gretch, no..." Spinelli protested as Gretchen began to dial.  
  
"Hi Aunt Linda, is TJ there?" Gretchen asked, giving Spinelli a 'be   
  
quiet' look.  
  
"NO GRETCH! GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!" Spinelli yelled as loud   
  
as she could.  
  
"Hi, TJ I was wondering..." Gretchen began as Spinelli snatched the   
  
phone from her.  
  
"Hi Tj is your refrigerator running?" Spinelli asked in her best Darth   
  
Vader voice.  
  
"Huh? Gretchen are you there?" TJ said, confused.  
  
"Spinelli give me the phone!" Gretchen yelled trying to get the phone   
  
from her.  
  
"NO WAY!" Spinelli yelled, hearing TJ on the other end saying hello   
  
over and over again.  
  
"TJ you have just been punked!" Spinelli said quickly and hung up.  
  
"Why did you do that?!?" Gretchen asked, feeling very annoyed that   
  
her friend didnt want to know.   
  
"Well anyways, I already know who he likes already."  
  
"Ashley A, like almost every other guy?" Gretchen guessed,   
  
momentarily forgetting that Spinelli avoided her question.  
  
"No way. Who do you think. He had almost kissed me in gym on the   
  
floor and would have if the coach hadn't blown his whistle at   
  
us!"Spinelli told Gretchen, "You might be a genius when it comes to   
  
school but you are not a genius when it comes to guys and make-  
  
up!"  
  
"So you think he actually likes? you?' Gretchen asked  
  
"Why else would he want to kiss me on the gym floor?? He was this   
  
close to me," Spinelli added showing with her hand just about 1   
  
centemeter.  
  
"Good point, but maybe we should do something to make sure"  
  
"Whats the plan?" Spinelli asked, afraid it might mean something   
  
either embarrassing or something that might mess up her and TJ's   
  
perfect friendship.  
  
"What about another expriment?" Grtechen suggested.  
  
"No way! If we did this TJ would deffinately not agree."  
  
"Unless we trick him into it," Gretchen said with a sly grin.  
  
"So whats the idea?" Spinelli asked, getting into the idea of having a   
  
second experiment.  
  
"Well,' Gretchen quickly explained her idea, hoping Spinelli would   
  
agree.  
  
"Hm. Its so bad that it might actually work? But wont it be a little   
  
obvious is we are the only 3 there?"  
  
"We'll get the rest of the gang to come too. And I'll do your hair and   
  
makeup," Gretchen offered.  
  
"NO!" and then a quietly said," I'll do it if you promise I can do my   
  
own hair and make-up, deal?"  
  
"Deal" gretchen agreed as they continued to discuss plans for the   
  
experiment 


	6. Phone Calls

The next day, after Spinelli had gone home, Gretchen decided to call Vince and let him know about the new experiement. As she dialed, her hands shook, because she was embarassed about talking about stuff like this to her crush.  
  
"Hey," Vince said, he obviously seemed to be waiting for a phone call because he picked up the phone immediately after the phone rang once.  
  
"Hey Vince, it's Gretchen, whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just woundering where TJ went. I havent seen him for a while, and I thought he would have called me by now," Vince replied then added," So why did you call?"  
  
Gretchen frowned, disapointed that Vince really didnt want to talk to her. "Um, TJ and Spinelli, yeah"  
  
"Oh, well. Theres nothing wrong with TJ if thats what your thinking," Vince replied a little too quickly, then noticed he almost gave it away.  
  
"Please I already know and so does Spinelli, she told me she noticed it,"  
  
"SPINELLI KNOWS?" Vince yelled into the phone," But shes not suppossed to know. TJ is going to die when he finds out"  
  
"Yeah, she noticed in gym class, but if you keep your mouth shut, TJ will never know"  
  
"Okay, fine. But what are we going to do about this? TJ obviously likes Spinelli and I know she liked him. We need a plan!"  
  
"Likes--present tense--and i was thinking another experiemnt"  
  
"Okay if TJ cant hold himself in for a couple mins alone with Spinelli, what makes you think he will be able to do another experiement without letting himself out," Vince pointed out, obviously not convinced this would work.  
  
"Well i was thinking we all meet at Fort Tender and kinda push them together or something"  
  
"I dont think the fort would be a good place to be. I mean if that does happen, there will be no way he can go home without anybody outside thinking he wet himself. Anymore ideas of where to go?"  
  
"Um, my house?"  
  
"That would be better. Plus, the both of them can;t expect anything since of course, your his cousin and hes over at your house all the time."  
  
"Exactly, so when should we do this thing?"  
  
"How about Friday? Right after school?"  
  
"OK, we just invite them over, just like that?"   
  
"Well, we might wanna invite other the rest of the guys, since they might notice something is going on. Does Spinelli already know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, the experiement was partially her idea" then Gretchen continued, " Do we tell Mikey and Gus?"  
  
"No. Gus would never understand. And Mikey will probably catch on after we get there"  
  
"That's true, so what exactly should we do to push them together?"  
  
"TJ will never make a move, Spinelli is the brave one. Let her work the magic." Vince said in a sly voice.  
  
"If i didnt know better, i would think you like Spinelli too," Gretchen said, with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"What the heck! Why are you accusing me of liking my best friend's girl?" Vince sounded surprised Gretchen would bring that up.  
  
"Well you said work her magic, so you must feel something!" Gretchen yelled, shocked by her jealous behavior.  
  
"To work on TJ! God Gretchen. Don't take everything seriously. Well i have someone on the other line and I think its Teej, so bye" Vince shouted back and then clicked to the other line.  
  
"OK, why did i just do that?" Gretchen thought as she listened to the dial tone  
  
"Hello?" Vince said as he clicked to the other line  
  
"Hey, Man. Vince you will never guess what I just did!," TJ said, sounding horribly sad.  
  
"Got in trouble for the comment about Randals mom?"  
  
"No i was over at Spinelli's house!"  
  
"Oh, gosh, so what happened?" Vince asked.   
  
"Well we were sitting in her bedroom and," TJ began but Vince interupted.  
  
"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Vince asked TJ.   
  
"Um, well what do you mean by that?" TJ asked nervously  
  
"As in, you...her..alone?" Vince said, wondering if this was true or not and then added,"So you did?"   
  
"Did what? Be more specific!" TJ yelled, wondering what Vince was getting at.  
  
"You and her. In her room. Alone. With nobody there. You both like each other. DO I HAVE TO SPELL THIS OUT?"  
  
"We didnt have---wait she likes me?" TJ asked interuppting his rant.  
  
"Duh, Did you really think she didn't?"  
  
"She never said anything, so i assumed we were just friends"  
  
"Well, why else would she always talk to you? And anyways. What happened in her bedroom? i want full details,"   
  
"Well, we were talking and watching TV and just laying on her bed," TJ began  
  
"and...." Vince said getting impatient  
  
**********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
Spinelli and TJ were sitting on her bed, watching MTV. At the moment the music countdown was on. "So... " Spinelli began," Why did you come over?" While D12's new song My Band blasted through the background (a/n: I love this song! )  
  
"Cant a guy visit his best friend?" TJ asked with a smile, touching her arm slightly.  
  
"Well, yeah. But i thought you said you were sick in gym the other day, so i was thinking you would be sick right now also," Spinelli replied, trying to make it soudn like she hadn't noticed anything.  
  
"I'm better now and wanted to make up for being kinda rude the other day,"  
  
"Well.... thanks then," Spinelli replied, scooting closer to TJ and knowing he was still a little embarassed over what had happened the other day.  
  
"anything for you," he said with a smile and sitting up  
  
"So.. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Um, yeah"  
  
"Wanna go downstairs and get something to eat then?" She asked, grabbing him by the hand and pulled him off her bed.  
  
TJ follwed her, praying nothing embarassing would happen. As Spinelli talked to him as they were making their way down the stairs, TJ was so into Spinelli he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped down the stairs, bringing Spinellli down with him and when they landed, they were in the same possition as they were in Gym class. The only good thing for TJ right now was that they had only tripped 3 stais from the bottom.  
  
"whoa, you ok?" Spinelli asked  
  
TJ rolled over to look at Spinelli and then noticing their possition turned bright red with embarassment," Oh. Ummmm. Sorry," TJ stuttered.  
  
"It's ok," Spinelli squeaked, wondering if she should make a move. Spinelli was about to lean in, but as soon as TJ saw what she was about to do, he jumped up and said, " Race you to the kitchen!" Spinelli got up and followed him, disapointed that he didnt want to kiss her.  
  
"So what do you want to eat, Teej?" The disapointment showing strongly in her voice, making TJ feel worse than he already did.  
  
"Um, whatever is fine" TJ answered, kicking himself for not kissing her.  
  
"Well im going to get a bannana, you can get whatever you want."  
  
TJ grabbed an apple and turned to spinelli, ready to apologize when he noticed what she was eating. TJ could feel himself turning red, and sweating, while thinking about Spinelli and what she was eating.  
  
'Is she trying to blow me up?' He thought to himself.  
  
TJ tried to ignore the thought, but his mind kept wandering back to it and what the banana could have symbolized. "Are you okay Teej?" Spinelli asked. And then realized what he must be thinking. 'Oh my god' She thougt to herself ' He wouldnt want to do that... would he? i mean he wont even kiss me!'  
  
Spinelli put her banana down and sat next to him, putting her arms around him and hugging him close to her.  
  
"Teej? Are you okay?" TJ felt her breath on his neck making his, um, current situation even more uncomfortable and embarassing. "Come on, Teej. You know you can tell me anything," Spinelli whsipered in his ear. TJ tried to back away without offending her, but ended up falling off his chair and onto the floor. "Could yu get anymore clumsy?"  
  
"Um, um, i got to got spin, i need to feed my dog!"  
  
"But you dont have a dog?"  
  
"We are um, taking care of my Uncle Cedric's dog! see ya!" TJ got up and ran out, trying to hide his problem, which was impossible, since he was wearing track pants.  
  
*********END FLASHBACK*************  
  
"Dude, you really know how to end a perfect moment dont you?" Vinced Exclaimed  
  
"Well I didnt want her seeing my problem and its her own fault for eating a banana!" TJ argued  
  
"Its your own fault for being perverted!"  
  
"Well, we were coming so close to making out right on her stairs, what was i supposed to think?"  
  
"Why didnt you make out with her?"  
  
"because i didnt want to scare her! she thinks we're just friends!"  
  
"Why would she be making a move if you were just friends? I mean she leaned in to kiss you man, and yu ran away!"  
  
"I guess i panicked!" TJ said "And she was hugging me and it was awesome and what do i do?"  
  
"I think you should make a move on her this Friday night when we all go over to Gretchens house" and anyways Vince added," "You come up with the lamest excuse in the history of the world! Dude do something already before she hooks up with someone else! I think Bob likes her too. He was looking at her before"  
  
"Gretchen's? Why are we going there?"  
  
"Just to hang out,"  
  
"Dude i am not hitting on her in front of everyone! I can barely deal with my problem when we are alone! how do you deal?"  
  
"I deal by not worrying so much, get a hold of yourself, man. I mean, its spinelli we are talking about. Not a girl you have never known"  
  
"So stay calm and make a move? what kind of move? flowers? just kiss her? what?"  
  
"Just KISS her,"  
  
"OK, i will... but lets hope the mouse stays in the house so to speak"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
i hope yu all like this chapter. I havent been able to put it up lately because of school. Now ive got a killing head ache which means i cant read too well right now. Plus i now need to re-do my english paper which is 5 pages handwritten cuz i did it all on the wrong topic and i need to re-do math because i did the short cut method instead of the long method. So my head is going to be killing me even more.  
  
Im sorry about most of the mistakes if there is any... i bet theres 100000's but sorry...  
  
---okay so my rant is over now----  
  
I've got to go do my homework and get better since tommorrow i have many more tests to do at school and if i dont get better than ill be at home all day tommorrow and going back farther in my grades than ussual. If im home then im writing a new fic all the way through *hopefully* and then writing a birthday song fic present for Caitlin aka LadyxCait (or her s/n goes something like lol.. sorry Cait 3 3 ) Im not too much into writing my "r" rated fic right now because the enxt scene gets a lot into love an dfeelings and i dont feel too good to write a happy, love chapter right now. Well enjoy the chapter!  
  
~ Xo The Romantic oX ~ 


End file.
